


海灘

by Yoyoung



Category: Mutsumi Kazuma - Fandom, Shinomiya Hayato - Fandom, 六見游馬, 四之宮隼人, 我太受歡迎該怎麼辦
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	海灘

在了今天的時候，四之宮他就同了六見他及其他朋友就好開心去了海灘玩，因此四之宮他們也玩得十分之好開心的，而四之宮他們就好開心在了一個地方做了四之宮他們覺得十分之好舒服的事情，因此他們過了一個十分之好的日子，並是四之宮他們也感覺到十分之好開心的，並這樣過了一個十分之甜蜜的日子，也是美好的日子。


End file.
